


El peor Samifer de la historia de los fics

by nimscott



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean brevemente mencionado, M/M, escribir es tan satisfactorio, espectacular fracaso escribiendo sexo, mierda, primer intento escribiendo sexo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimscott/pseuds/nimscott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decide darse un bañete, pero alguien va a aguárselo más de la cuenta. Este fic es horrible y está incompleto, ve a buscar otro mejor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El peor Samifer de la historia de los fics

-Bien, pues tú ve a ducharte y yo iré a buscar comida-Dean salió por la puerta dejando a Sam solo con todo el equipaje en aquella habitación de motel.

Desde lo de Ruby ambos se habían distanciado, así que a Sam no le importó demasiado ver que su hermano desaparecía sin decir ni adiós. Seguramente se quedaría un par de horas en el bar tomando cervezas y ligando con las camareras, pero lo mismo le daba. Él tenía planes, se consoló.

Entró en el baño, evaluando la calidad de la habitación. No estaba nada mal: todo azul y blanco, todo limpio, jabones y champúes en abundancia, toallas mullidas y algo no tan agradable: una especie de jacuzzi. O una bañera lo bastante grande para hacer de uno.

Insinuaba ideas la bañera en cuestión. Sam se quedó de brazos cruzados, mirándola fijamente.

"Qué coño" pensó, y abrió los grifos, echando un botecito entero de jabón. Olía a lavanda. La bañera se llenaba deprisa, y Sam se desvistió dejando caer la ropa al suelo despreocupadamente.

Por una vez, no le importaba que se arrugara, sólo quería relajarse, y quizá que alguna de sus preocupaciones se fueran por el desagüe. Entró en el agua, siseando un poco por lo caliente que estaba (EL AGUA, HOSTIA) y se tumbó en un lateral, cerrando los ojos. Era agradable, con su estatura, poder estirarse por completo.

Encogió las rodillas, y sintió el aire frío en ellas. Estiró los brazos sobre la superficie del agua y sintió cosquillas en ellos, pero no abrió los ojos. Sería el frío. Oyó una risita, y esta vez sí abrió los ojos.

El agua estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosa. Sam contuvo un "what the fuck". Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sin saber qué pasaba, y estiró las piernas para meterlas bajo el agua y no tenerlas cubiertas de flores. Y sus pies toparon con algo. Algo blando y cálido.

-Hola, guapo-saludó Lucifer sonriente. Sam se sobresaltó y el agua salpicó prácticamente todo el baño. Lucifer chistó, acercándose a él de rodillas.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?-inquirió el joven, desconcertadísimo.

-¿No está claro, alce?-y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Lucifer le dio un beso. En los labios. Y se alejó y le miró a los ojos.

Sam consideró seriamente sumergirse en el agua y no volver a salir jamás. Luego se dio cuenta de que, dada la proximidad del arcángel, lo mismo no era tan buena idea.

Lucifer sonrió, como si supiera lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a Sam.

-No tengas miedo.

-Aléjate de mí.

-No queremos eso-Lucifer se sentó sobre los muslos de Sam, rodeándole la espalda con las piernas y el torso con los brazos. Era fuerte, y Sam no podía liberarse, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de sacudirse. No después de notar algo más blando de la cuenta y más tibio de la cuenta rozarle la pierna. Lucifer se aproximó más, y... le estaba tocando.

Sam tuvo un escalofrío. Y varios más cuando el arcángel cogió sin miramientos sus partes nobles y empezó a hacer un movimiento que en nada ayudaba a disminuir la excitación que ya golpeaba al chico sin saber siquiera por qué. Él no era gay.

¿Era?

Lucy apretó, y Sam gimió. La sonrisa del primero aumentó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es por lo de recipiente? ¿Intentas torturarme?

-Para empezar, corazón, esto dista mucho de ser tortura. Y no es por temas profesionales: es un asunto personal.

El arcángel se aproximó sobre el cuello de Sam y lo besó, dando de tanto en tanto mordisquitos que dolían igual que excitaban. Las pulsaciones del cazador aumentaban mientras sentía la virilidad de Lucifer presionar contra su vientre.

-Te gusta, lo sé-susurró el arcángel a su oído.-Déjame hacernos pasar un buen rato, ¿quieres? Esto de tener un recipiente es la leche-agregó acercándose aún más a Sam. Le cogió la mano y la puso sobre su propio miembro, y Sam empezó a mover la mano arriba y abajo sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía. Lucifer gimió al oído de Sam, cosa que le puso aún más duro.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos un cambio?-Lucifer hizo a Sam ponerse boca abajo, y éste se aferró al borde de la bañera mientras sentía a Lucy abrazarlo por detrás. Notó su dureza presionarse contra sus zonas más sensibles y se retiró por reflejo, pero Lucifer se aferró a su pelo, haciéndole echar la cabeza hacia atrás, y le mordió el cuello, deslizando sus dientes con suavidad hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-repitió Sam, tensando los hombros.

-Porque te gusta. Porque me gusta. Y porque sé que esto sí que nunca se lo contarás a tu hermanito, ¿me equivoco?


End file.
